pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue (game)
Blue (グリーン Green) is the player's rival in the Generation I games and their remakes, and is a Pokémon Champion for a short while. During the Generation II games, Blue serves as the Gym Leader for Viridian City's Gym in the absence of Giovanni. Blue is unique as a Gym Leader because he has no set type for his Gym, and instead uses a variety of Pokémon. He holds the Earth Badge for the trainers that can defeat him. In Anime Blue has never officially been featured in the Pokémon anime series. He is however, the basis for the character Gary Oak. Gary's appearance, attitude, and relationships with other characters has been modeled after and is similar to Blue. In Game As previously noted, Blue serves as the player's Rival in the Generation I and Generation III remake games. In Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver (Generations II and IV), Blue has a less involved role, as the Viridian City Gym Leader. Sprites Red and Blue In Pokémon Red and Blue, the player first meets Blue in Professor Oak's lab, where he gives both a starter Pokémon. Despite the player first meeting Blue at the games start, the characters have evidently known each other for a long time, as stated by Oak. As with every game, whichever Pokémon the player chooses, the rival (Blue) will choose the type that is effective against it (e.g. player chooses Bulbasaur (Grass), rival will then choose Charmander (Fire)). Later, after receiving the Pokédex, Blue will set out to find every Pokémon and be one step ahead of the player. As the player progresses through the game, he/she will encounter their rival in several locations and have to battle them every time. Toward the end, after receiving all eight Gym Badges and defeating all of the Elite Four, it is revealed that Blue has already defeated the Elite Four and has become the Pokémon Champion. Challenging him, the player will battle Blue for the title, and when defeated, Professor Oak will come in and induct the player into the hall of fame. Blue's appearance in the original games changes twice from the original appearance, throughout the game. The second appearance is similar to the first, with the addition of a backpack and a Poké Ball. The third (champion appearance), looks almost completely different, with an all new attire, and different hair. Yellow Blue's role in Yellow is similar to that of the Red and Blue version. In this game however, his appearance is more similar to Gary's appearance from the anime series. Also, instead of choosing the opposite Pokémon, Blue chooses Eevee as it is the only one, while the player must take Pikachu. The first two battles with Blue are the deciding factor for what his Eevee will evolve into. It is decided on whether the player wins or loses the battles in Oak's lab and on Route 22, or simply skips the latter area. In these games, Blue's appearance also alters twice after a while, though not as dramatic as the champion appearance in the Red and Blue games. The battle sprite simply are in new poses each time. Gold, Silver and Crystal Blue's role in the Generation II games is far less involved when compare to the previous. After the disappearance of Giovanni, the former Head of Team Rocket and Viridian Gym Leader, Blue takes over the Gym. Unfortunately for trainers, he is never usually at the Gym, making it hard to battle at the Gym. Unlike any other known Gym Leaders, Blue uses a variety of types in his Pokémon team. FireRed and LeafGreen Blue's role in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen is the exact same as Red and Blue's. The only slight difference however is that his appearance does not change throughout the game. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Rival Characters Category:Male Characters